Quando te vejo sofrer
by Lika Junge
Summary: Botan está sofrendo e Kurama não sabe porque. O que acontece quando ele se sente culpado e tenta descobrir? Leiam a fic e descubram. Fic Kurama Botan


**Disclamer:** É claro que Yu Yu Hakusho me pertence, eu acabei de comprar ele, não sabiam? Bah, até parece que vocês não sabem! Se eu tivesse dinheiro p/ comprar Yu Yu Hakusho, eu fazia um Kuraminha todinhu meu ()

**Legenda:** "blablabla" - fala 'blablabla' - pensamento

**Quando te vejo sofrendo**

Kurama rolava na cama sem poder dormir. Já havia tempo desde aquele dia. Aquela sena não lhe saia da cabeça. Aqueles olhos violetas, que antes apresentavam um brilho envolvente, uma alegria inexplicável, uma paz conquistadora, naquela hora não pareciam os mesmos olhos, pois estes perdiam o brilho, recebiam um tom acinzentado, repletos de melancolia e tristeza, quebrando o seu coração. Nunca vira aquela mulher com tamanha tristeza. As imagens não lhe saiam da mente.

**Flash back**

Porque ela chorava? Não entendia, ela era sempre tão feliz. 'Desse jeito eu não agüentarei, terei que consolá-la, nem que acabe revelando meu segredo, meu desejo, minha e sua maldição, meu amor...'

"Por que choras?" - Disse o rapaz entrando no quarto da guia espiritual.

"O que faz aqui?" - Respondeu a mesma, parecendo assustada com a aparição repentina do ruivo em seu quarto, no templo da mestra Genkai.

"Somente fiquei preocupado. Vim aqui lhe fazer uma visita, achei que se sentisse sozinha depois que a mestra foi para as montanhas passar um tempo e meditar. Não imaginava que fosse sentir tanta falta assim!" - Ele falou a garota com um sorriso divertido no rosto, tentando acalmá-la e diverti-la. Não era comum para ele fazer isso, já que era sempre o contrário que acontecia.

"Saia daqui! Saiajá não te dei permissão para entrar aqui!"

"B-botan, o que aconteceu?" - Falou Kurama visivelmente assustado e magoado com as palavras da garota de cabelos azuis.

"O que veio fazer aqui, me magoar mais do que já magoou?" - Ao falar isso, ela percebeu o erro que havia cometido. Ele não sabia de seu amor secreto e nem de sua dor. Não ele não era o culpado, e sim ela e seu medo de revelar os sentimentos que tanto tenta apagar em seu coração. Colocou as mãos sobre a boca e saiu correndo do aposento, deixando um demônio milenar paralisado e com uma profunda dor no coração.

**Fim do flash back**

Por que? Por que ela chorava? O que ele havia feito para a tão doce musa de seus desejos? Não sabia, realmente não sabia, e mesmo assim se amaldiçoava mentalmente por qualquer coisa que tenha feito de errado. Talvez ela quisesse ficar sozinha, e ele atrapalhara esse momento. Não, não podia ser isso, não seria motivo para tão desesperada reação. Mas então, o que seria?

Seu coração batia aceleradamente, imagens iam e vinham em sua mente. O desespero tomava conta de seus pensamentos. Será que ele de algum modo a ferira? Por mais desesperado, atordoado e magoado que estivesse, foi embalado com a imagem da doce guia espiritual que adormeceu.

°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Botan estava sentada na beirada de sua cama, não adiantaria deitar e tentar dormir, não iria conseguir. Saiu e ficou no solado coberto, enquanto observava a chuva. Ainda não entendia, não entendia o porquê de ter falado aquelas coisas para Kurama, não era ele a razão de seu sofrimento. Não, era sim, mas culpa não era dele, e sim dela! Ela que era medrosa, insegura e indecisa. Ela era quem desejava de mais, desejava o que não podia ter. A única coisa que desejava agora era morrer, sumir, esquecer de tudo aquilo, mas não conseguia, não conseguia fugir, não conseguia ficar longe dele.

Observava a chuva cuidadosamente, como se quisesse achar nela a cura para sua doença. Uma doença chamada amor. Não observava somente a chuva, mas também o céu. Engraçado como nessas situações tudo se parece melancólico, tudo se parece com ela. O céu que antes irradiava alegria, beleza, paz. Agora a única coisa que podia ver nele era a sua própria tristeza, realçada pela cor cinza e escura que reinava em sua extensão, escondendo a luz da Lua e das estrelas que sempre adorava vislumbrar. Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, e começou novamente a chorar. É verdade, ela se sentia sozinha, mas não pela falta da mestra, mas sim pela falta dele, de seu sorriso, de seus olhos verdes cheios de esperança e que a conquistaram por completo. Levantou o rosto, deixando que os pingos da chuva contrastassem com suas lágrimas.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Não agüentaria nem mais um momento longe dela, não conseguiria mais ficar ali parado, sabendo que em algum lugar ela sofria, sofria por ele. Um sentimento de raiva se apossou de seu coração. Raiva de seu passado, de quem era, do que era, do que lhe impedia de demonstrar seus mais profundos sentimentos, os que tentou trancar no lado mais escuro do seu coração, mas que aos poucos foi lhe dominando por completo, iluminando os cantos mais obscuros, o aquecendo por completo.

Rapidamente vestiu uma roupa e foi correndo o mais rápido que pode, em direção ao templo da mestra Genkai. Não precisou de muito tempo para chegar lá com sua grande agilidade e rapidez.

A cena que viu ao chegar lá derrubou barreira de pedra construída em volta do seu coração de vez. Não só a barreira mas como o coração também.. Botan chorava, com os cotovelos apoiados em sua pernas, segurando a cabeça à altura d sua orelhas, agarrando seu cabelo. Não continha o choro, só chorava, soluçava, dava pequenos gritos, se desesperava. Sorrateiramente, Kurama se aproximou em passos silenciosos, e somente parou quando se encontrava ao lado dela. Só aí foi que a garota percebeu sua presença.

Como que mecanicamente, parou de chorar, conteve as lágrimas e não precisou olhar para cima, já sabia quem era. Levantou-se calmamente, e fez com que sua franja cobrisse seus olhos. Ficou assim por alguns momentos, de frente para ele, mas não o encarou. Não conseguiu se conter, e novamente lágrimas teimaram em sair de seus olhos já inchados de tanto chorar. Na tentativa frustrada de tentar sair correndo dali, de fugir daquilo tudo, foi segurada pelos pulsos delicadamente, porém firmemente, pelas mãos do rapaz.

"Me solte, pro favor..." - Disse ela com uma voz chorosa, porém não relutante. É verdade que queria sair dali, mas ao mesmo tempo queria ficar com ele, dizer tudo o que havia guardado por tanto tempo dentro de si.

"Não vou soltá-la, por mais que queira que eu saia daqui, preciso falar com você!"

"Por que? Por que quer tanto falar comigo, se não significo nada para você..."

Nesse momento Kurama jogou levemente a cabeça para trás, soltando um pequeno riso.

"Por que está rindo? Já sei! Deve estar achando muito divertido brincar com os meus sentimentos dessa maneira." - Retrucou a garota, já estando novamente entra lágrimas e soluços.

"Não faça assim, sabe que não quero ver-te sofrer." – Respondeu-lhe o garoto, com uma voz que não passou de um sussurro.

O ruivo a trouxe para mais perto de si, envolvendo-a em seu abraço, apertando-a com cuidado para jamais machuca-la. Bem, depois dessa, Botan não conseguiria reagir por nada nos três mundos, e assim foi, ela fiou l� parada, com os braços caídos ao lado do corpo e com os olhos cerrados. Ele aproximou a boca de seu ouvido, e com um leve sopro de voz disse:

"Não acha mesmo que eu gostaria de ver a pessoa que mais amo em minha vida sofrer assim, acha?"

Mais silêncio. Agora sim que a garota não se movia, parecia uma estátua, mas dessa vez com os olhos bem abertos, olhando para o nada por cima do ombro de seu amado. Não podia acreditar, ela era correspondida? Realmente tinha conquistado o amor daquele que era tão cobiçado por tantas mulheres muito mais interessantes do que ela? Era um sonho, só podia ser um sonho. Logo um sorriso bobo apareceu em sua face, e quando havia percebido, estava a corresponder o gesto de carinho dele. Ficaram assim por um momento, até uma questão tortuosa bater novamente a cabeça de Kurama.

"Botan, por que sofria tanto?" - Perguntou o rapaz, olhando cm ar intrigado para os olhos da menina.

"P-porque temia q-que você não me c-correspondesse. Q-que achasse que eu era muito s-sem graça p-para você, incapaz d-de poder t-ter o seu amor." - respondeu a garota, desviando o olhar para baixo, e ficando rubra.

Nos lábios de Kurama apareceu um meio sorriso, divertido e um tanto incrédulo. Ele segurou delicadamente o queixo da garota, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos. Segundos se passaram assim, segundos que para eles pareceram séculos, séculos que vinham se estendendo desde que o princípio desse sentimento que aquecia seus corações teve início. Eles se aproximaram, até extinguir a distância entre seus lábios. Um beijo, um beijo carinhoso, amoroso, apaixonante. Começou tímido e temeroso, mas após alguns minutos ficou cada vez mais exigente, apaixonado, atrevido. Suas línguas dançavam uma na boca do outro, como bailarinos que realizavam seus passos no palco da vida. Quando separam-se, respiravam com dificuldade, ofegantes. Ficaram com os olhos fechados por alguns instantes, e quando se abriram, cada um mergulhou no mundo do outro, desfrutando de todas as emoções que compartilhavam naquele momento.

Um sorriso maroto brotou no rosto do garoto.

"Então achava que era sem graça? Acho que se enganou. Esse beijo mostrou tudo, menos que você é sem graça!" - Disse ele olhando divertido para sua amada, deixando-a sem graça e completamente vermelha.

"Bobo!" - Ela retrucou antes de pular e se pendurar no pescoço do rapaz, fazendo com que esse a segurasse pela cintura para apoiá-la em seus braços.

"Te amo, te amo muito, por tudo o que você é, por tudo o que você me faz sentir."

"E eu preciso responder?"

"Faço questão!"

"Hummm... Tá bem! É claro que eu te amo! Te amo, te amo e te amo, mais do que um dia pensei ser capaz de conseguir!"

"Então me prove de novo, porque eu vou adorar."

"Safado! Mas só mais uma vez!" - Disse ela fingindo indignação. (**N/A:** Até parece que alguém se indignaria se o Kurama quisesse lhe dar um beijo, pelo menos as mulheres.)

"Ok, ok."

E mais uma vez eles mergulharam em um beijo apaixonado, dessa vez mais decidido, certos de que agora poderiam estar juntos para sempre.

**Fim**

Oiê gente! Quanto tempo. Desculpa aew eu não andar escrevendo, mas é que eu tava resolvendo umas coisinhas, mas tudo bem, agora tô aqui e volta e vocês vão ter que me aguentar! Hahahahahahahahhahaha(risada maligna)

Aaaaaaaai, calmem, não me matem (Gabriela escondida atrás de uma pedra) eu sei que a fic tá horrivel, mas foi o que saiu! ah é! Eu ando fazendo muitas fics Kurama/Botan, então a próxima vai ser uma Kenshin/Kaoru ou talvez(mais raramente) Shessoumaru/Kikyou.

Bem, é issu, xauzinhu e b-juxxx p/ todo mundo!


End file.
